User talk:Philrena
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Philrena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 21:48, June 6, 2011 RE:Mermaids I just want to say I saw the recent changes to the mermaids biology and appearance had been changed and then you undid the changes. I just wanted to say that the info given by that user is correct, on the uk OST dvd with bonus disc there is a feature about the making of the dead mermaids and they mention legs being visible etc and also in an interview online (it wont let me paste a link) with aaron mcbride the vfx art director about the creation of the mermaids he says the same info. So this is correct information I can verify that :) love this wikia btw Philrena 22:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I havent used the talk feature on here before and am kinda new to all this so if i make a mistake appologies :No worries, that is why I'm here. ;) :I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, but I had intended to put that information elsewhere. But because my cpu was having technical difficulties, it published the edit without my planned changes, taking out all of the info that user had. And as you can probably see right now, I re-posted the information word for word back into the article. I hope it is to your liking. And about this user...I assume was it was you(no need to be embarrassed if it is). love this wikia btw :Thank you. Me and all the other users try our best to make it as good of a resource as possible. And welcome to POTC Wiki, if I've not said it already. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, Yeh it was me (busted lol) I just hadnt realised I hadnt logged in n thought it might look odd if was saying it was me and I had actually made some sort of mistake posting that info there incorrectly or something. Sorry, my mistake :-). You certainly know your pirates most impressive, I'm a HUGE fan of all the films and am a massive fan of the mermaids in particular. I am trying to get to grips with using the wikia totally new to it all. I got my copy of OST on dvd the other day, couldnt wait till the limited 3d bluray n dvd pack to come out so I got the dvd for now. And thanks for the welcome, from now on I will try to remember to sign in when i make a change to a page (oopsy) 10:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Haha saying that I had forgotten to sign in that time too lol Philrena 10:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL that's nothing to worry about sometimes. Even I do it sometime or another. And yea, I'll admit that I am a huge Pirates geek(for obvious reasons lol). Congrats on getting OST on DVD...I still have to wait for the US release so I can get the bonus goodies. Until then, I have to use one of those downloading sites or something(yea that's kinda bad lol). And you're mot welcome and I hope you have a good time here. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC)